Saving Noel Journey To Neverland
by angel-feather-keeper
Summary: Based on my poem "Saving Noel", this is the story of how Noel comes to Neverland, and slowly falls in love with our favorite green-clad boy. But Noel has a dark past, and Peter just isn't sure how to get her to open up. . . my disclaimer-i own nothin'
1. Saved From the Fall

Saving Noel

Chapter 1 – Saved from the fall

2/27/2010

I cowered in the corner as my father came home from the bar. He had never been this gone before. When he came into my room with a knife from the kitchen, tears fell, and my heart hammered dangerously in my chest. He came closer as I tried to disappear into the shadows, but he continued.

"You little useless piece of trash!" he bellowed. I cried harder. He was furious at me. "You cant do anything right! You will never be able to live up to your brother!" he said. "He would still be alive if you were never born!" his knife stabbed me, and I screamed out in pain. The edges of my vision faded, and my body went numb.

"I hate you!" and I was gone.

After that, I found myself falling in the middle of the sky. I looked around at the beautiful scenery around me. It was stunning. Then suddenly it hit me. I was falling from the sky. A ear wrenching scream emitted from my throat as my shoulder-length dark brown hair blew in different directions. I was wearing a long white dress, and it pressed against me as wind pushed on.

I closed my eyes, and hoped it would end soon, when suddenly, a pair of strong, yet slim arms, wrapped around me. I looked up, and saw a boy wearing a pure green outfit holding me tight. What was weird was that he was smiling quite goofily. It seemed to be contagious, because I smiled too. He seemed to be emitting waves of joy, and I couldn't help but share his happiness.

"Who are you?" I asked when he set me down on the shore of a beautiful island. "And where are we?" I looked around me both towards the island, and the sea where I saw a pirate ship.

"Oh!" he said, remembering I didn't know who he was. "I'm Peter Pan!" he said happily. "And this is Neverland!" I smiled and nodded in understanding. "By the way," he continued. "Why where you falling from the sky?"

My smile disappeared when I remembered the earlier events of the day, and tears came to my eyes. He saw this, and started to look panicked. "Oh, it's okay!" he said quickly. "You can tell me when your ready." I smiled in appreciation.

"Come with me!" He said, taking my hand. "You can live with me!" He picked me up and put me on his back. I gawked at everything around me. This was simply too good to be true, but it was. I could feel it in my bones. It was **real**. Everything around me, everything that had happened.

It had really happened.

I had come to Neverland.


	2. Tree Houses and Nightmares

Chapter 2 – Tree Houses and Nightmares

**Date written – 2/28/2010**

"Wow. . ." is all I could muster as I gazed at the tree-based structure. It was genius! The most stable tree house in the history of ever! You may think that I am over reacting, but if you were to be standing in my place, you'd be gawking at it too.

"So, what do you think?" asked Peter, looking quite proud to have built a structure that would make me look so surprised. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do I think?!" I exclaimed. "It's freaking incredible!!!" he giggled at this. He lead me inside the insanely huge tree, and showed me around. I started to feel sick when I saw all the animal skins. You see, I'm a vegetarian, and I stand strong when it comes to animal rights. This was just wrong.

"I'm so happy you came-" he stared at me. Then it hit me. I hadn't told Peter my name.

"My name is Noel." I said. And he smiled and continued the tour.

By the time it was over, it was dark outside, so we got ready for bed. When I asked where I would be sleeping, and he told me I would be sleeping on the bed next to him.

Queue blushing, now.

We said goodnight, and he blew out the candle. I was out the instant my head touched the pillow.

-Noel's Nightmare-

Come on Noel, we're gonna be late!" came my brother Mike's familiar voice. We were going to the cemetery to visit my mother's grave. I was just finishing up my daily layer of make up.

"I'm coming," I said. "don't get your britches in a bunch." I teased as we headed out the door.

He turned on the radio to the red river, and the horrible sound he called music began pounding in my ears. I made a face and changed it to a rock station. I had just began to dance to it when he reached over and tried to change it, only to find my hand in his way.

"You don't want to have a battle over music with me." He threatened cockily. I smirked and gave him a look that said 'bring it on'. He took both hands off the steering wheel and tried to pry my hand off the radio when a blinding light appeared and blocked both of our eyes.

We began to swerve and went into the other lane, where we could make out the faint outline of a sixteen-wheeler. Unable to get back control, he shielded me with his own body. I screamed when the car hit.

Everything went black.

-End Nightmare-


	3. Waking and Pirates

Chapter 3 – Waking and Pirates

**Date written – 2/28/2010**

"Noel! Noel wake up!" at first the voice was faint. I could barley hear it through the screaming. Who was making that horrible sound!? "Noel, please wake up!". Then it hit me. I was the one screaming, and Peter was trying to wake me up from that horrible nightmare of a memory.

I opened my ears to see a terrified Peter holding me close to him, with tears rolling down his cheeks. "Peter?" I murmured. He smiled widely at the sound of my voice, and hugged me again. I blushed madly.

"I'm so glad your okay." He said. I smiled. It's a wonderful feeling, to know somebody actually cares about you. When he asked what was wrong, I told him instead of brushing it off like last time. I asked him if we could continue the conversation on a walk, and he agreed.

We went outside and walked around. Once I finished telling him my story, he looked baffled.

"How could you be dead if your right here?" I shrugged. I honestly didn't understand it all myself. At first I thought it was heaven, but I don't think Neverland looks anything like the heaven religious texts describe, so that was out of question.

Before I could tell him what I thought about the situation, I was grabbed from behind and gagged. Who ever it was, they smelled strongly of rum and whiskey. Something was wrong. The cloth over my mouth had powder all over it. The more I breathed, the sleepier I got. Peter's startled yells began to fade into the back round.

The darkness seemed so, inviting, I just couldn't resist. If you had never been knocked out, then you couldn't know how long it seems to take to fall asleep. It seems like hours, but in reality, it's only a few seconds.

"There you go Miss." Came a wispy voice. "Go ahead to sleep." And just like that, I was gone.

-line break-

when I came-to, I was in a dark room with no light what-so-ever, except for a small fairy in the corner- my train of thought was cut off at that. There was a fairy, in the corner, and she was staring **right at me**. She didn't look happy to say the least.

Then it hit me. This was the fairy Peter had told me about. The one that his rival Hook had captured about two months ago.

"Tinkerbell?" The name rolled off my tongue. She looked at me with wide eyes. I don't think the expected me to know her. She smiled widely and flew over to me, making all sorts of ringing sounds. "Don't worry Tink," I told her. "Peter will come save us, I just know it." Her smiled hopefully at my words, and I returned it just as strong.

So there we were. Stuck in a dark room, on a pirate ship, that was owned by none other than Captin Hook himself.


	4. Welcome Home

Chapter 4 – Welcome Home

**Date written – 2/28/2010**

Though at the time I didn't know it, Peter was outside as we and Tink talked, fighting his butt off against a bunch of angry, bloodthirsty Pirates. He was determined to save me, that was for sure. He was willing to give his life for me, so he had no mercy. He simply fought and fought, never tiring.

"How dare you touch her!" He bellowed, slicing a pirates arm. He went through them like a lawn mower. By the time all of Hook's crew had been brought to their knees, Hook had gotten his best sword, and came out on to the deck to face Peter.

"Has little Peter Pan fell in love?" cooed Hook ever so sarcastically. Peter blushed and came at Hook hard, leaving a nice gash in his arm.

"That is no business of yours!" he exclaimed. He kept on coming, and left gashes all over Hook, while the old Captin couldn't land a single attack on the agile boy.

"So your not denying it?" he teased, just barley dodging a jab of Peter's knife. "Isn't that sweet? Little Peter Pan has found love!" he said sarcastically. Peter smirked.

"So what?" he asked, landing a blow to Hook's thigh. "At least I can find a girl who cares about me as much as I care about her!" he backed Hook on to the edge of the plank. "Your going to be alone forever you sad old man!" Hook froze on the spot. He obviously had not been expecting that.

In the distance, you could hear a ticking sound, one that was all too familiar to both of them. Peter smirked and came closer to Hook with his knife. "Hear that Hook?" he asked cockily. On Hook's face was an expression of pure terror. "Looks like that old crocodile is back for seconds!"

Soon, Peter was so close, that Hook tipped backwards to his toothy end. The crocodile's mouth closed with a snap, and just like that, the malevolent Captin was gone.

Peter ran through the hallway, where he called my name.

-line break-

Back in the dark room, Tink and me smiled widely when Peter's voice rang through the hallway.

"I'm in here!" I yelled. His footsteps came closer, then the door swung open. In the doorframe was none other than Peter Pan, looking quite worn. He ran up to me and hugged me tight, causing me to blush. There was no doubt about it. I had fallen for Peter.

"I'm so glad you're safe." He murmured in my ear. I smirked when Tinkerbell pulled on his ear, and made him face her. He grinned like a little kid when he saw Tink, and grabbed her in his hand. "I'm glad your safe too Tink!" she smiled.

"Let's go home." He said, picking me up and putting me on his shoulders. I nodded. As we flew to the tree house, I came to realize two things. One, Neverland was truly my home. Two, I was madly in love with the infamous Peter Pan, and I wouldn't have it ant other way.


End file.
